wrestling_fansfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Glen Jacobs
thumbGlen Jacobs - amerykański wrestler znany jako Kane, pracuje w WWE. Podczas pojedynku z Markiem Henrym został kotnuzjowany (złamana noga) i wprowadzony do Hall of Pain. Powrót (2011 - 2012) Feud z Johnem Cena`ą Podczas Slammy Awards w 2011r., Kane powrócił w masce, przerywając pojedynek Ceny i Marka Henrego, wykonując temu pierwszemu Chokeslam. Na Raw po TLC, John żądał wyjaśnień od Kane`a ale ostatecznie zaatakował Czerwonego Potwora zanim wszedł do ringu. Kane w swoich wyjaśnieniach powiedział, że chce uwolnić u Ceny nienawiść.thumb|Kane powraca i atakuje Johna Cena`e Obaj panowie mieli zmierzyć się na Royal Rumble, jednak przed tą galą Kane zaczął nękać także przyjaciela Johna - Zacka Rydera, którego zkontuzjował zrzucając z rampy. Na Royal Rumble Cena walczył z Kane`m. Walka zakończyła się podwójnym wyliczeniem, gdyż pojedynek przeniósł się na zaplecze. Na koniec Kane odnalazł Zacka Rydera, który był na wózku, przyprowadził go na ring i wykonał Tombstone. Kane na tym nie poprzestał i zaczął nękać także Eve (dziewczynę Zacka). Bezradny Cena starał się pomagać Eve, ratując ją z karetki przed Kanem, ta z wdzięczności pocałowała go, widział to Zack. Podczas tour po Abu Dhabi podczas konferencji prasowej doszło do sprzeczki pomiędzy Kanem a Ceną, w wyniku czego ten pierwszy zarobił Attitude Adjustment. 13 lutego na RAW Cena próbował przeprosić Zacka ale ten chciał walczyć choć wciąż nie był wstanie, gdy opuszczał ring na telewimie pojawił się Kane, powiedział Cenie, że traci przyjaciół i jest bliski wyzwolenia nienawiści a na WrestleManii przegra z The Rockiem. Chwilę potem, gdy Zack usiadł na wózku pojawił się Kane i zrzucić Zacka na wózku z rampy, John dobiegł tam i pokazał znak "X", który jest pokazywany gdy stanie się coś niezgodnie ze scenariuszem. Na Elimination Chamber Cena pokonał Kane`a w starciu typu Ambulance Match. Cel - Randy Orton 2 marca wystąpił na SmackDown!. Interweniował podczas walki Daniel`a Bryan`a i Randy`ego Orton`a. Doszło do starcia z Viperem, któremu wykonał chokeslam, a potem powiedział, że wita go z powrotem. Na RAW doszło do identycznej sytuacji, tyle, że to Kane otrzymał RKO a Randy powiedział, że dobrze jest być z powrotem. Podczas SmackDown! 9 marca został zaatakowany przez Ortona, co pozwoliło Teddy`emu Longowi wygranie starcia z Johnem Laurinaitisem. Na WrestleManii XXVIII pokonał Randy`ego Ortona. Starcie rewanżowe mialo odbyć się na Extreme Rules i spowodowane było atakiem Kane`a na ojca Randy`ego Ortona. Orton porwał ojca Kane`a - Paula Barrera, lecz Kane nie przejął się nim, Podczas starcie na Extreme Rules interweniował Zack Ryder i przyczynił się do porażki z Ortonem. Pretendent do pasów (2012 - do teraz) W maju Kane zakręcił się koło pasów WWE I World Heavyweight. W starciu o prawo walki o pas WHC przegrał z Randy`m Orton`em i Alberto Del Rio, wywalczył sobie prawo do walki na gali No Way Out 2012 o pas WWE Championship. Pojedynek ten przegrał, a CM Punk zachował pas. Na gali Money in The Bank 2012, wziął udział w Money in the Bank Ladder matchu, które daje prawo do walki o WWE Championship, a które zdobył John Cena. Na 1000-czny odcinek RAW został zaatakowany przez grupę jobberów z Jinder`em Mahal`em na czele, z pomocą przybył mu Undertaker. 19 sierpnia na SummerSlam przegrał z Daniel`em Bryan`em. 27 sierpnia został wysłany na zajęcia przeciw agresji, w ktorych uczestniczy także Daniel Bryan. Kategoria:Wrestlerzy Kategoria:Hall of Pain